


The Journey of Bara

by tiberleo619



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberleo619/pseuds/tiberleo619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is not finished but i do want to know what you think of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey of Bara

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY!!

The Journey of Bara

It all begins at a turning point. Should we continue or should we find a different path? But let us begin our story somewhere long before then. Sometime ago when all was peaceful, when the plants grew and the people lived in harmony. In the village of Lazur, a giftling was born by the name of Bara. She was a beautiful little girl with a very imaginative mind. She has long brown hair, her eyes as green as leaves, she is short in stature but tall in courage. Bara’s gifts are imagination based and the other one has not yet developed. Bara was five when she first shown the signs of her gifts. These signs were being able to do things without learning them. This gift developed quickly and stayed. She would run around and only stop to watch something interesting, like the making of a new sword by the blacksmith, the carving of a staff by the carver, or even the healing by the village medic. She would ask to help and most of the time they agreed. By the time she was ten she could accomplish almost anything. The only thing that held her back was that she was not physically strong enough to accomplish some of them. Bara is now fifteen, she is capable of things that other girls don’t want to do or can’t. She can sword fight, hunt with a bow, and protect the village among other things.  
One day she is walking through the woods looking for herbs for the medic, when she came across a cottage made of nothing but leaves and the door was made of twigs. Bara knocked on the door. A tired old voice answers he asks why she is at his house. She says she just happened upon it. He says nobody just happens upon his house. He asks for her name. She tells him she asks for his.  
He says, “My name is Sonny.” He invites her in, but she declines. He says that he knows something about her future and she then agrees to come inside the cottage. Sonny tells Bara that she is destined to go on a journey with two others but he does not know the details. She thanks him, walks out the door, then runs home.  
A year later, a stranger comes into town. He wears a dark cloak and keeps his face hidden. He asks for the giftling of the village.  
No one knew what he was talking about at first, but then Sonny comes forward and greets the man, “Hello, Amaso. It has been a long time. The giftling is a girl your age named Bara. She bares a Gift similar to yours and one unknown.”  
Amaso responds with “ So she too can do all?” Sonny says “ No she knows how to do everything that you do and more but because her gift is curiosity.”  
“ Ah, so she is the Mystic in the prophecy and I the Jack, so we need now find the Caller. Bring me to this Bara. I need to make sure she is able to come on this journey.”  
Together they walk to Bara’s house Sonny knocks on the door and says, “Bara, it is time for you to start the journey. Please come out.” Bara walks outside dressed from head to toe in silver toned armor with a beautiful mithril sword at her waist.  
“I am ready. Let us begin, Jack of Trades.”  
They start on the road when the carver, the medic, and the blacksmith all run up to Bara. they came with gifts to help her along the way and to show the appreciated the work she had done. From the carver she was given a staff and a carving set. the staff was complete but the carver said that she was to add the new things to enchant the sword. The medic gave a medical kit and potions for any injuries. The blacksmith provided her with a obsidian dagger to help when needed of course. Bara thanks them and they go back to the town. Amsao tells Bara of the place they have to go to find the last giftling of the prophecy.  
“We must travel over to the sea, Myrli, to the city of Clulus to a temple called Vectorus where the child will live. It will take six weeks to get there. We will stop in three villages to get support from the people. okay?”, says Amaso. Bara said okay, and started thinking about the way that they would have to convince the child to come with them. She asked Amaso about it. He said that he has already met the monks from the temple and that they have taught the Caller all he/she has to know the prophecy and his/her powers though they tried both the powers of the Mystic and of the Caller to find what its powers are apparently they are of the Caller.  
Bara asks “What are the powers of a Caller?”  
Amaso replies “A Caller can call on things of natural basis, like animals, plants and minerals, for help or for service.”  
“OK” says Bara. As they are walking through the woods suddenly Bara trips over a root. She gets up and they start off again.  
About a day later they get jumped by fowl looking creatures.  
“Gremlins and goblins.” Amaso swears.  
Bara draws her sword and attacks the gremlins. The goblins smack her sword out of her hands. she scrambles over to pick it up she gets it kills quite a few gremlins and goblins. then all of a sudden a huge ground troll breaks through the earth’s surface. Bara swings her sword at the troll. the troll gabs her sword and breaks it in half. She swings at the troll once more this time with the dagger, it connects and slices clean through the head of the troll turning it to dirt. They fight off the rest of the gremlins and goblins. And at a quickened pace carry on with their journey. Bara asks about Amaso’s powers.  
Amaso says, “My gift allows me to do anything within reason of doing.”  
They continue on then they come across the small town of Yadar, a peaceful town with caring people.  
Amaso says “There might be some people in this town willing to help us with the overthrow of the emperor.” Amaso and Bara enter the town and are greeted by an old man named Stephen. Amaso already knows Stephen, he is in a brotherhood with Sonny. Amaso and Stephen talk about the prophecy.  
Stephen says “The prophecy is what keeps the brotherhood together. A new one will have to be made when you are done. But Bara will have to be the one to do this.”  
Amaso asks, “Why Bara. Why not an oracle?”  
Stephen replies, “Because what ends now will begin anew with the mystic. That is prophesied.”  
Amaso says, “Fine, but I don't like this at all.”  
Later in the day Bara comes running up to Amaso.  
“Come with me. There is something I would like to show you.” says Bara.  
“What is it you want to show me.” replies Amaso.  
Bara says, “It’s a surprise.” Bara drags Amaso to the town smithy. “Okay. Here we are. come to the back.” says Bara.  
Amaso asks, “What is it you want to show me.” Bara grabs a silver sword infused with steel inlaced with gold.  
“Here this is yours.” says Bara.  
Amaso replies, “Bara you didn’t have to. I was fine with the sword I already have.”  
Bara says, “I wanted to give you something to help you through out our journey. I have made my own sword as well mithril infused with obsidian.”  
Amaso says, “Thank you Bara I appreciate it.”  
“So what do we do next.” asks Bara.  
Amaso replies, “We continue the journey.”  
“Off you go.” says Stephen.  
“Goodbye” says Amaso and Bara.  
As they left the village a messenger came up to them.  
“Here this is from the temple of Vectorus.” says the messenger.  
“Thank you, sir.” says Amaso. Amaso reads the letter really fast.  
“The monks are going to meet us in the village after next.” says Amaso.  
Bara says, “Thats great. we can meet up and it will be faster to get to the city of Nixo.”  
Amaso says, “Yes, it is. I am ready to get the emperor off the throne and find a new ruler who is true as the gifts.”  
“Okay, I would like you to take this back to the monks of Vectorus. Please.” says Amaso.  
“Yes right away, sir.” says the messenger and rides off on his horse. Bara and Amaso continue on their way to the next town.  
Amaso says, “ There is an oracle on our way to the next village. We should stop there, and ask her some stuff if she is still there.”  
Bara asks, “What do you mean ‘if she’s still there’.”  
Amaso replies, “Sometimes oracles just up and leave and sometimes they are killed. I hope nothing has happened to her, I have known her since we were kids.”  
“What!! You’ve known the oracle since you were a kid?” exclaims Bara.  
Amaso replies, “Yes. We grew up together. She’s my twin sister, her name is Natalia.”  
Bara says, “Is she a giftling as well?”  
“In a way I guess she is.” replies Amaso.  
Bara says, “Well, it is likely but why would one giftling not be in the prophecy?”  
“Because she was erased from it.” replies a mysterious voice. A man of tall eminence walks out of the shadows.  
“Hello my name is Ezekiel. And I am the original giftling.” says the man.  
“What do you mean she was erased from the prophecy?” asks Amaso, “I have seen the prophecy it is complete.”  
Ezekiel replies, “No its not I know I cut it off and burned it my self 300 years ago.”  
Bara asks explenitivly, “Thats impossible you can’t be that old.”  
Ezekiel replies, “That is my “gift” I shall live forever and watch as all I love passes me.”  
Amaso says, “Then what did the part about my sister say?”  
Ezekiel replies, “It states that she will determine the fate of the known world and will decide which giftling is able to put an end to Nicolus.”  
Bara says, “But that means the Caller might have to kill him. I will not allow a young child to commit murder.”  
Ezekiel says, “I know how you feel I had to do hard things in my time as well.”  
Amaso says, “Okay. Let’s just continue on our journey.”  
So Bara, Amaso, and Ezekiel start off together. They are about a mile down the road when Amaso realizes something.  
Amaso exclaims, “We are nearing The Quintos Tower. Let us stop there to see my sister.”  
Ezekiel says, “A splendid idea just don’t tell your sister about the prophecy.”  
Amaso replies, “I wasn’t planning on it. She doesn’t need to know that she has to decide the fate of us all.”  
They get to the tower and they hear screaming coming from inside. A servant girl runs out and is crying.  
Amaso so asks, “What! What is it?”  
The servant girl replies, “The Oracle. Nicolus’s men they are trying to kidnap her.”  
Amaso yells, “Then we will stop them!!!” Amaso runs into the tower. Bara and Ezekiel run after him.  
Bara shouts, “Amaso wait you can’t fight them alone you don’t know how many there are.”  
Amaso runs up the steps and right into a giant of a man. The huge beast-like man turns and hits Amaso so hard he flies down the stairs unconscious. Bara runs up the stairs and is so angry that these men have hurt Amaso and trying to hurt Natalia. she has almost no control over her actions and she unleashes her mysterious power so much that it finishes developing in an instant. This power is called fantisting, where she just thinks about something and the necessary tools to do it manifest instantly. She slices the beast man in half with a great sword that dissipates as soon as her enemy is gone. She continues up the stairs taking out several enemy guards.  
She finally makes it to the top she is about to slay the man standing near Natalia when the girl suddenly cries out.  
Natalia says, “Bara please don’t kill this man he is my protector he kept the soldiers out of this room. please don’t kill my friend.” Ezekiel rushes into the room with Amaso over his shoulder.  
Ezekiel says, “Bara he needs healed do you have the necessary tools to do so he is hurt beyond a medics help. Save him or this is where you turn back home.”  
Bara replies, “I have everything that I need right here.” Bara manifests every medical tool she knows of so she can help Amaso. She goes straight to work. She discovers that Amaso has a broken left arm and internal damage. So she splints the arm and makes a concoction that should heal most of the damage.  
“Ezekiel, I need you to carry Amaso to the next town and look for the monks and the villager of the brotherhood, please. The Oracle, Javas, and I will meet you there by the end of the day. Leave now.” says Bara.  
Ezekiel replies, “I am on it.” He runs down the stairs with Amaso in his arms. And heads for the village.  
Natalia says, “Why did you stay behind?”  
Bara says, “To tell you what they did not. You are a giftling of the prophecy and we need you on this quest.”  
Javas says, “I should have told you sooner that is why I let them get as far as the door to your room Bara had to discover her powers and you had to accept that you are indeed like your brother.”  
Bara asks, “How do you know all of this?”  
Javas replies, “Ezekiel is my great great great uncle.”  
Natalia says, “So I guess we are to go to the next village now.”  
Bara says, “Yes, we must leave now.”  
And so they went to the village of Charan. When they arrived at the village gate they were greeted by Kel a monk from Clulus.  
“Hello my young friends. We have been waiting. your friend will be fine by the way it was good that Ezekiel got him here when he did.” says Kel. And Kel leads them to the house in which they are staying.  
“Young Mistress Eliza is waiting for you.” says Kel.  
Bara says, “Okay. Thank you, Kel.” And with that Bara, Natalia, and Javas enter.  
“Hello! Are you here to see me?” calls a young playful voice. Out runs a Beautiful young girl no older than thirteen. She has long brown curls. And startling green eyes that pierce the air.  
Bara asks, “Are you the Caller?”  
“Yes I am. And you are?” says Eliza.  
“I am the Mystic my name is Bara and yours?” says Bara.  
“My given name is Eliza, but I want you to call me Liz.” says Liz.  
“I will, young one. Do you know how to fight?” asks Bara.  
“A little the monks don’t know very much so they only taught me what they knew. Can you teach me?” replies Liz.  
“Yes. I will teach you to protect yourself and you too Natalia.” says Bara.  
“Yay I get to learn how to fight.” Liz.  
“Okay. Let us learn.” says Natalia.  
“I will help you, mistresses.” says Javas.  
“It will wait till later first we must go see Amaso.” says Bara, “Liz where is the Jack?”  
“He is in the medical hut next to this house.” says Liz.  
“Alright lets get over there.” says Bara.  
As they head over to the medical hut. Amaso runs out.  
“Bara is she okay, is Natalia okay?” yells Amaso while he is shaking Bara.  
“Amaso! Brother! I am fine.” says Natalia.  
“Okay I’m better now. Bara were you coming to see me?” says Amaso.  
“Yes, we were then I was going to teach the girls how to fight.” says Bara.  
“What! You are not teaching my sister to fight!” says Amaso.  
“Brother I asked her to so I could protect myself.” says Natalia.  
“But, I can protect you. That is what I do. I protect my family.” says Amaso.  
“you won’t always be by my side and it is always good to know how to protect yourself.” says Natalia, “this is my choice not yours my word is final.”  
“Okay, you win I will not stop you. Instead I will help train you.” says Amaso.  
“Well let’s stop chatting and get this done.” says Bara.  
“Alright then.” says Javas.  
Then we all start towards the training grounds in town. We get there give the girls bokkens and begin to attack with our own. The girls are able to hold their own against all three of us. All of a sudden this large blur runs thru and almost takes us all out we quickly team up and go for it. All five of us hit it and it stops. It’s Ezekiel!  
“Ezekiel! What the heck was that!?!” Bara exclaims.  
“I have been trained in most forms of martial arts. As well as swordsmanship from every country.” Ezekiel says.  
“Well lets see if you can keep up!” Ezekiel yells at Bara.  
“You are so on!” Bara says, as they start to go at each other.  
“Get back girls this might get messy. And Javas I have something to ask you.” Amaso says.  
“Yes, Amaso?” Javas says.  
“I was wanting to know. Do you know somebody named Silen Exo?” asks Amaso.  
“Why? What did you hear about him?” says Javas.  
“Nothing, I just heard his name while I was out of it. Ezekiel Said that name and something about avoiding him. Then I blacked out. Who is he?” says Amaso.  
“He is like my brother we grew up together, trained together and everything, but when it came time to choose a job he didn’t pick our side. He is an assassin from what I understand the emperor hired him to kill you.” Javas says, “The bad part is he to is a giftling. He is gifted with silence he can sneak up on anything even if they are staring at them. He is the most dangerous person alive.”  
“Oh well thats a rude awakening. I guess you will keep an eye out for him then.” Amaso says.  
“Yes I will watch for him. I warn you though I cannot watch forever.” says Javas.  
“I understand.” says Amaso.  
“Excuse me? I would like to speak with you Javas.” says Silen.  
“Silen! You will not kill him!” says Javas.  
“I am not here for that please come talk to me.” Silen says.  
“Alright. But I am going to keep my eyes on you.” Javas says.  
“That is what I just asked.” says Silen.  
“Whatever I’ll be there in a second.” says Javas.  
“Are you sure you should do this?” Amaso asks.  
“He won’t do anything to me. He upholds the friend code.” Javas says.  
“Alright. Please be careful anyway.” Amaso says.  
“I will.” says Javas.  
“Old friend I have news. Lazu says that i am in love. I have a feeling to protect this woman I cannot help myself she is amazing.” says Silen.  
“Might I ask this lady’s name?” Javas replies.  
“Alas I do not know it. but you do. the girl you are traveling with the warrior. she is the one. i would gladly give up all the money the emperor has given me for her. I am giving up my job whether she accepts me or not. I refuse hurt her like that.” says Silen  
“My God! that is a new one! Silen i believe you have regain your humanity. Well at least some of it. You have my permission to travel with us. but i want all of your weapons except the brother to this knife i carry. do you still wield the forever sword?” Javas says.  
“I do i carry it with me always. Except for now I left it in my hut. Will you come with me to gather my belongings?” Silen says.  
“I would be happy to, my friend.” Javas replies.  
“Great on we go!” Silen says.  
Silen and Javas head to Silen’s hut. 

 

“I have found the one called Amaso but he is too close to many other warriors it will be hard to get to him. But that girl she is beautiful. I feel weird. I have never felt this way before. I don’t like it yet I do. I need to go to Lazu. She will know what’s wrong.” I think to myself. I leave my hiding spot and head across the village to Lazu’s hut. I knock on the door.  
“Come in.” I hear come from inside. I enter the house.  
“Lazu.” I say into the air.  
“What did you stay I can’t hear you. Come to me child.” Lazu says. I walk into the other room to find her cutting vegetables into a pot.  
“Lazu. I have come to you because I have a feeling that I have never had before.” I tell her.  
“Ah! It’s you Silen. Come to me. Tell me what is bothering you this day.” says Lazu.  
“I have a feeling i have never felt before it is in my chest beating hard. As well as my stomach fluttering about.” I say.  
“My child. You are in love. Who is the lucky lady?” asks Lazu.  
“She is the friend of someone I was hired to get rid of.” I reply.  
“That is difficult. But you need to decide which is more important. Money or your own happiness?” Lazu replies.  
“Alright I know what I must do.” I say, “ Thank you for your help, Lazu.”  
“Anytime child, anytime.” says Lazu.  
I leave the hut go to my own and put all my weapons except my knife on my bed and head for the practice field.


End file.
